National Labour Party
} |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'National Labour Party of Craftia' 克拉夫地亚工党 ' ''Kèlāfūdìyà Gōng Dǎng ' '''Partai Buruh Craftia' |- | colspan="2" |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Leaders | width="50%" align="left"|George Phillipson John Maynard Allen Wilson Peter Peters Bert Aaron Harry Harrison Dan Stanhope-Callaghan Stanley Gray Richy Linas |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Founded | width="50%" align="left"|2 February 1945 |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Dissolved | width="50%" align="left"|23 September 1980 |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Merged into | width="50%" align="left"|Craftia Liberty Party |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Ideology | width="50%" align="left"|Social democracy Anti-communism Labourism Left-wing nationalism |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Political position | width="50%" align="left"|Centre-left |- ! width="50%" align="left"|In government (federal) | width="50%" align="left"|1945–1947 1953–1959 1968–1974 |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Colour | width="50%" align="left"| }| } | }} Red |} The National Labour Party of Craftia (NLP, known as Labour) was a political party in Craftia. It was formed in 1945 as the successor to the Democratic League of Craftia (formed in 1892 as the successor to the historical Liberal Party), and won the first free general election in a record-breaking landslide. The party had five premiers during its existence, forming government three times under George Phillipson (1945–1947), John Maynard (1947), Allen Wilson (1953–1959), Bert Aaron (1968–1969), and Harry Harrison (1969–1974). Its popularity diminished after the mid-1970s and it merged into the Craftia Liberty Party in 1980. Federal party leaders General election results ImageSize = width:570 height:240 PlotArea = width:470 height:160 left:30 bottom:60 AlignBars = justify DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:70 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:5 start:0 PlotData= bar:% color:coral width:18 mark:(line,white) align:center fontsize:S bar:1945 from:start till:64.88 text:64.88 bar:1947 from:start till:39.26 text:39.26 bar:1948 from:start till:38.18 text:38.18 bar:1951 from:start till:44.38 text:44.38 bar:1953 from:start till:55.02 text:55.02 bar:1956 from:start till:49.50 text:49.50 bar:1957 from:start till:43.24 text:43.24 bar:1959 from:start till:36.56 text:36.56 bar:1962 from:start till:34.42 text:34.42 bar:1963 from:start till:45.98 text:45.98 bar:1966 from:start till:44.31 text:44.31 bar:1968 from:start till:51.82 text:51.82 bar:1971 from:start till:41.30 text:41.30 bar:1974 from:start till:21.11 text:21.11 bar:1976 from:start till:20.57 text:20.57 bar:1979 from:start till:24.78 text:24.78 }}| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 52 | 119,485 | 64.88% | | 64.88% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government | George Phillipson |- | 1947 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 28 | 66,922 | 39.26% | | 25.62% | 2nd | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Minority government | John Maynard |- | 1948 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | | 38.18% | | 1.08% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Official Opposition | Allen Wilson |- | 1951 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 9 | 52,737 | 44.38% | | 6.20% | 1st | style="background-color: pink" |Official Opposition | Allen Wilson |- | 1953 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 18 | 60,899 | 55.02% | | 10.64% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government | Allen Wilson |- | 1956 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 6 | 40,880 | 49.50% | | 5.52% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government | Allen Wilson |- | 1957 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 4 | 33,590 | 43.24% | | 6.26% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government | Allen Wilson |- | 1959 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 12 | 23,737 | 36.56% | | 6.68% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Official Opposition | Allen Wilson |- | 1962 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 3 | 19,492 | 34.42% | | 2.14% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Official Opposition | Allen Wilson |- | 1963 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 4 | 26,038 | 45.98% | | 11.56% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Official Opposition | Allen Wilson |- | 1966 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 3 | 30,729 | 44.31% | | 1.67% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Official Opposition | Peter Peters |- | 1968 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 16 | 49,069 | 51.82% | | 7.51% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government | Bert Aaron |- | 1971 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 | 52,427 | 41.30% | | 10.52% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government (ICP C&S) | Harry Harrison |- | 1974 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 35 | 59,837 | 21.11% | | 20.19% | 3rd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Harry Harrison |- | 1976 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | | 20.57% | | 0.54% | 3rd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Dan Stanhope- Callaghan |- | 1979 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 6 | 99,214 | 24.78% | | 4.21% | 3rd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Richy Linas |}